Construction workers and home owners often find the need to look inside an orifice on walls, ceilings, or floors to inspect for possible obstructions, damages, etc. Currently, construction workers and home owners struggle to see inside an orifice with the naked eye as the space is usually dark and with little or no ambient illumination. Trying to see inside an orifice with the help of a flashlight next to the unprotected eye usually results in the light from the flashlight hitting the eye which ends up further obstructing the view. A solution to help improve the vision inside an orifice is to make the hole bigger or remove part of the surface to look inside. However, removing parts of the surface or increasing the size of the orifice requires more tools, more time, increases the amount of debris left from the process, and sometimes is undesirable to do. Another solution to help improve the vision inside an orifice is to use a tool specialized for the purpose of looking inside an orifice, such as borescopes which use a camera connected to a telescopic arm connected to a handle and a display. However, these electronic tools are usually fragile, expensive, need to be plugged-in or recharged, and require some setup prior to use. There is a need for a cheap alternative to improve the view inside an orifice on a surface which does not obstruct the view, provides lighting while not obstructing the view, it is not fragile, it is handheld, and it does not need to be setup or plugged in during use.
An objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which allows the user to look straight inside an orifice with an unobstructed view. Allowing the user to look inside an orifice helps the user see clearly what is inside. Another objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which illuminates the view inside an orifice without obstructing the line of sight. Having an illuminated view that is not obstructed by the rays of light hitting the eye is helpful as the orifice often lacks illumination and oftentimes the small size of the orifices block the ambient light. Another objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which is portable and handheld. Being able to carry the apparatus anywhere is extremely useful and being able to hold the apparatus with one hand helps the user multitask and simplify their work. Another objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that is inexpensive and easy to use. Home owners and similar users who are not in the construction business would benefit from a cheap apparatus that can be easily used whenever the apparatus is needed so the user does not have to buy the more complex and expensive alternatives such as borescopes or infrared cameras.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus which does not require a power source while the apparatus is used and which does not require to be recharged. Oftentimes construction workers or home owners have to look inside orifices on surface which are far from a power source, so having an apparatus which is powered by replaceable batteries is convenient and practical to use. Another objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus with a vision enhancer, such as a magnifying lens. It is useful to clearly see small details such as cracks or rust inside an orifice, so having a magnifying lens on the apparatus makes the apparatus more useful to construction workers and home owners. Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. Additional advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the detailed description of the invention section. Further benefits and advantages of the embodiments of the invention will become apparent from consideration of the following detailed description given with reference to the accompanying drawings, which specify and show preferred embodiments of the present invention.